


Fictober drabble #28

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Major Character Injury, Medical, Not Beta Read, Telepathy, Tropes, Whump, yes he crashed another shuttle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I felt it. You know what I mean."





	Fictober drabble #28

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I felt it. You know what I mean."

Unexpectedly -- there’d been so much blood -- Chakotay awoke a third time. Still couldn’t see. Sickbay noises. 

Kathryn’s scent, then her voice. “Drink.” Her hands were cool. 

“How --?” One hoarsely whispered word was all he could produce. _Smoke inhalation. Couldn’t send a distress signal._ _Bleeding out. Hours ‘til rendezvous._

She understood somehow. Her hand on his chest moved with her shrug. 

“I … felt it. You know what I mean? So we came.” 

He’d felt her distress since New Earth. Hadn’t known she could feel his or would trust it if she did. 

He croaked an echo, patting her hand. “You came.” 


End file.
